When compared to conventional lighting technologies, such as incandescent, fluorescent, halogen, metal halide, or high pressure sodium light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial benefits associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, new technologies can help to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes. For example, technologies that allow control over the direction of light emitted from LEDs would be beneficial. Additionally, technologies for handling the heat emitted by LEDs would also be beneficial.